namcotalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gurenken Abicion
Abicion is a 21-year-old former moderator known for his generally useless topics with barely any discussion potential. His three year history on the forums, in short, consists of him being stripped of his powers, changing his name, changing his name back, being treated as a Japanese Schoolgirl, saying he was leaving only to post elsewhere on the forums three seconds later, and, in every other freaking topic, reminding the board that his demotion was completely wrong and unjustified to begin with, being obsessed with Hi Nu Gundam, and being a Power Ranger. Before Abicion was stripped of his moderator powers, he made a large number of topics with strange pictures and the word "Discuss" -- starting the Discuss Fad, the first of the fads Abicion would create. However, the latter fads were mostly at his own expense, rather than due to his actions. Abicion is also known for being excessively vocal about several specific anime and video game characters he adores, particularly the Tales of Phantasia character Mint Adenade. He is also notorious for having an extensive collection of anime figurines, notably of mecha and female characters. There are many who hope he will one day meet a fate akin to that of his idol, the fictional character Dr. Mikoto Nakadai. Sadly, slowly dying from multiple random wounds and collapsing on a beach before riding a robot pterodactyl into outer space and blowing himself up probably does not lie in his future, since he lives in the middle of nowhere, and that soap opera brand blood looked really fake, anyways. Ironically, though he is a long time 4channer, he is widely disliked on multiple boards there, including /a/, /b/, and possibly /v/ and /m/. It is thought that he was originally banned from /a/ due to his constant rattling against the popular 2004 anime series Mai Hime.http://www.lurkmore.com/wiki/index.php?title=/a/#Abicion Outside of his illustrious internet career, Abicion is a full-time college student working towards a Computer Science Major, Math Minor. His obsession with the character of Skuld may or may not have some unconscious influence over this academic direction. He plans to graduate and land an IT job come spring 2008. Gender Issues In the early days of the forum, many were confused as to what Abicion's gender was. He would always use female avatars and signature pictures, an uncommon thing for a man to do at the time, and some considered him effeminate. It was eventually sorted out that he is, in fact, male, albeit a male with an affinity for female avatars, though this has more to do with his obsessions rather than any gender confusion. Skype Manor In the fictional comic series, Skype Manor, Abicion is depicted as a hairy and overweight man dressed as a Japanese schoolgirl and armed with a chainsaw. He first appears on page 7 as a villain. Later, he dies from an UHYOO~! attack from MSZ. Abicion has left the building On May 13, 2007, Abicion defected to the Junk Guild after announcement his fallout with Talesforum politics and giving several specific members a verbal beatdown on the same day. He became "Abicion hates Shiznat". As of May 14, he is wrapping up loose ends in the thread entitled "Did Abicion really leave?" Because of the switch, Abicion is officially part of the Junk Guild roster. However, professionals predict that he would return again. Actual dramatization of the event See also *Abicion Topic *Discuss Fad *Picking On Abicion *4chan *[Failure Category:Forum Users Category:Abicion Category:Failure